On A Chilly Night
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: When they made it home and as they breathed to regain their breaths as soon as they were sure that Chibita wouldn't catch up, Osomatsu finally and truly realized how much of a chill that he never felt that night.


**On A Chilly Night**

The night was unusually cold but Osomatsu was alright with it. Cold nights never bothered him - especially since it meant he could enjoy some hot sake.

After he settled in the futon with the rest of his brothers, he closed his eyes after a while and after he thought about the next day's plans. _Pachinko tomorrow or horses? We'll see what the day brings!_

That particular night, he had a dream of a face he'd since long forgotten. "You killed me," the voice suddenly said. "You sent me off to jail, and killed me."

He felt the icy cold breath of the familiar face tickle his ear. He could feel himself try to get away but he was within an iron grip. "It's so cold, Osomastu."

With a scream and equally cold sweat, Osomastu jumped up to another one of Choromatsu's random rants about the brothers not letting him sleep. Osomatsu was relieved to hear the third's yells and cries for silence.

Osomatsu, though, couldn't deny that he was parched from that awful nightmare. He felt his heart race and his palms grow sweaty from the random fear that his mind brought upon him.

 _Who was that face? Who was that voice?_ He didn't need to dwell on it. He just needed a glass of water. He needed to see his brothers safe from harm. Mama and Papa were safe in their beds, doing who knew what.

With those thoughts in mind, Osomatsu got up and went towards the kitchen. He turned on the lights, though, just in case Jyushimatsu left his baseball gear around. Naturally, they were present and scattered all over the place. And yet, he sighed in relief. He reached down and picked up the metal bat. He didn't know why he picked up the heavy bat, he wasn't quite as used to it as his energetic brother is but it'd do.

As he bent down, he felt another chill. Something went across his view, a dark shadow, and he readied the bat, even if he tripped slightly. He looked around and tried to settle his breathing.

"What's wrong, Osomatsu-niisan?" A sleepy voice came out of nowhere but at least it was Todomatsu. Osomatsu turned around and sighed in relief. "Why is the light on?"

He laughed at himself. He couldn't be afraid, not in front of the youngest one. Even though he knew nothing about little ol' Totty, he still had an image to keep.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to get a glass of water."

"Then why do you have that metal bat?"

Osomatsu immediately dropped it like it was nothing. "Ah, no reason. I guess I must have thought it was a horse whip! I think I've been at the races too long! What are you doing up, Todomatsu?"

The youngest one yawned again and shook his head. "I just saw the light and I just wanted to see what's going on… That's all." He yawned again. It was clear that the youngest one was sleepy and may have used the light as an excuse. But, again, Osomatsu was relieved. The darkness that seemed to loom over him lingered but he could feel it back off, whatever it is, it won't come close to his brothers.

Osomatsu tossed his arm around his shoulder. "Come on, Totty. Tell your big brother the truth! You wanted to check up on me, didn't you? You were worried about me, weren't you? You're not a dried up monster after all!"

Todomatsu tried to shove him off and protest but all that came out was sleepy slurs of his name. "I'm not a dried up monster!" He mumbled as Osomatsu carelessly and nosily dropped the baseball bat.

"You know what, I'm not thirsty any more. Did you need to use the bathroom or something?"

 **.x.**

The next time there was a chilly night, Osomatsu came home rather late. The streets were empty and he clung to his sweater more. He lost big time at the pachinko parlors! They had a special event that night that ultimately didn't matter to the eldest. Normally, he wouldn't be out that late but he honestly felt lucky! He even stole Karamatsu's lucky wallet to protect him!

"So much for that," he muttered to himself as he remembered his magnificent loss. There wasn't any wind but he couldn't help but shiver.

" _Osomatsu, do you think you can run from me? Did you think you can outsmart me?_ " That familiar voice called out. He stopped to look behind himself. He wondered if Chibita had a new plot to get his tab but saw nobody and nothing but the darkness of the streets. He took in a breath and felt himself shiver more.

It was uneasy, a familiar nightmare he had on a night similar to this but he hardly remembered it. He continued to stare out into the streets as he wanted to face the darkness head on; he heard the familiar cries of the strays that haunt the alleyway.

A cat, one of Ichimatsu's cats, came under a streetlight and perched itself and stared at Osomatsu. He couldn't understand what the cat tried to say to him but he was relived nonetheless. He decided to keep going.

When he arrived at the family home, there felt a looming hand that reached out to him he heard the familiar voice of Jyushimatsu's laughter.

He looked up and saw the bright brother as he stared up into the sky and laughed at nothing in particular. He couldn't help but smile, and again, felt relieved. Jyushimatsu looked down and finally noticed the eldest brother.

"Osomatsu-niisan! Did you get any snacks for star watching?" he asked, happy as a dog, to see the man.

"Ah, sorry Jyushimatsu! I didn't win anything tonight, so no snacks!" He laughed as he rubbed a finger under his nose.

"Eh? Who's your friend?" he suddenly asked.

Osomatsu turned away and finally realized that something – the cat? – had followed him home. And yet, it stayed in the background of the darkness and slowly crawled away.

The sound of a cat's meow then echoed behind him. Osomatsu couldn't help but wonder…

 **.x.**

Sometimes it gets extra chilly at the public bath. It's troublesome especially when one has to change in and out of clothes. The milk afterwards helps warm up but sometimes it doesn't help. Being naked in the bath can leave one quite vulnerable.

Tonight's bath, Ichimatsu seemed to want Osomatsu's attention. Ichimatsu always seemed to be a bit more affectionate during the baths – though, it's not always the same person. He'd just sit with them. He'd just nudge them and they'd know. That's his signal for them to just let Ichimatsu be in their presence in exchange for head pats and no teasing. This was a secret arrangement that developed during their early years as NEETs that everyone agreed to.

Though, something didn't seem right on this chilly night. The brothers would talk about whatever topic that came in their heads and they'd make their corny jokes. And yet, Ichimatsu seemed to be on high alert. He didn't like it when Osomatsu left the fourth younger brother alone.

Wherever Osomatsu went, Ichimatsu went along with him. He'd almost hiss at Choromatsu who pointed it out and wanted Ichimatsu to relax (he was scaring the kids).

"Hey, he knows who's the best older brother," Osomatsu boasted. He was acutely aware of the strange old man no one else seemed to pay attention to. He didn't seem like anyone that usually went, or rather, someone who would use their particular bath house. He seemed out of place but Osomatsu tried to put it out of his mind.

Ichimatsu didn't have a comment – he usually never did when he was affectionate. At this point, his brothers just knew that, Ichimatsu was extra protective of Osomatsu that night.

" _Osomatsu, you think you can use your brothers as a shield? How selfish of you…"_

"Aw, Ichimatsu, you're so precious~!" Osomatsu commented as he petted his brother. It might have been strange to anyone else but for the sake of his own sanity, he'd pet the protective younger brother.

 **.x.**

On a chilly night, Osomatsu had gotten sick. This time, it's only him and his brothers avoided him. They didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they had gotten sick as a unit. Instead, they all decided to take turns to take care of the eldest. On this chilly day, it was Choromatsu's day. Everyone had their own way of taking care of him but Choromatsu was the most gentle. He may whine and complain but Osomatsu liked him that way. He loved Choromatsu's day only because he was the most gentle and especially on this chilly night, when he didn't feel alone.

" _You're so weak; you rely on their kindness. You're going to join me one day, and you won't have them to protect you._ "

The darkness tried to reach around him and Osomatsu could feel himself get worse. He could feel himself sweat more, his heart quickened more.

" _Join me, Osomatsu. You're my precious accomplish after all. Come with me._ "

Finally, the door suddenly opened and it was Choromatsu. He didn't have food, water, or medicine. Instead, he looked annoyed. He didn't turn on the light but the darkness moved away as soon as the third son sat by the sick Osomatsu.

The eldest opened his sleepy eyes, he saw the younger brother. "W-what's wrong?"

"Osomatsu-niisan," Choromatsu started, "do you remember that story you used to read to us whenever we got sick?"

Osomatsu wondered what caused the burst of curiosity. "You mean Momotaro?" He let out a loud sneeze that caused some snot to come out. "What about it?"

"Hm, no reason; Karamatsu-niisan had mentioned it when he went out to who knows where… Who knows what that guy's always up to?"

Osomatsu could hear the third son wring out some water out of a towel when he smiled cleverly.

"Be careful, Choromatsu, you might start becoming a Chorotaro!"

Next thing he knew, he was completely doused with water.

 **.x.**

At Chibita's stand, it chilled that night as the brothers enjoyed some beer as well as the hot, boiling oden. They talked about their usual failings when a very drunk Osomatsu landed on his second brother's shoulder.

"Ah, Karamatsu… I don't get it!" He slurred out. "Why do we come to this stand? It's not the company! It's not the oden!" That comment received something thrown at his head. He couldn't be bothered to react to it. "The beer is cheap!"

Karamatsu smiled behind his dark glasses and made some sort of lame pun. He couldn't even tell what it was because Chibita yelled again and Choromatsu was left to take care of the damage control. He felt warm with his younger brother. He could tell there was a darkness that watched them from the sidelines but this incident was different than the rest.

Unlike the previous nights, there was a certain warmness around Karamatsu. Unlike the previous nights, the darkness stayed away. It didn't try to whisper comments in his ear and as the chilly days went by, Osomatsu felt safer and safer.

Karamatsu said something embarrassing again – he got hit on the head by Chibita. Choromatsu urged Osomatsu to do something. Ichimatsu is drunk again but he's clearly enjoying himself – it's one of the few times he could. Jyushimatsu joined in the laughter while Todomatsu chided Choromatsu for being such a wet blanket.

Osomatsu recalled the nights that had been chilly and the lame attempts by a certain darkness.

" _Osomatsu, you killed me._ "

The words tried to pierce through but Karamatsu gets loud for some reason.

" _Osomatsu, do you think you can run from me?_ "

Choromatsu demanded the boys to settle down.

" _Osomatsu, you can't hide from me_."

Ichimatsu spilled his drink somehow on Karamatsu.

" _Osomatsu, join me – I know you're weak._ "

Jyushimatsu got louder.

" _Osomatsu, your brothers are a weak shield._ "

Todomatsu made yet another comment that irritated Choromatsu.

" _Osomatsu, you killed me."_

A pair of hands slammed on the stand as he suddenly stood up and shouted.

"Shut up!"

This turned down the noise between the brothers. Chibita stared at Osomatsu as he was about hit Karamatsu, as Choromatsu tried to stop him, as Ichimatsu drunkenly laughed at the mess he made, as Jyushimatsu danced around, as Todomatsu took pictures. They all stopped what they did to stare at a frustrated Osomatsu.

It was clear he was still inebriated. It was clear he wasn't all there. He stared at his hands.

"I have no money again."

Chibita got even angrier. "Oy! You idjits!" He was about to start hitting them when that was the sign for the brothers to dash once again. They all ran as quickly as they could avoid Chibita's angry bashing and cries. Osomatsu felt happiest then. He felt light as a feather as the sextuplets ran away from the small man; there was a lack of darkness in his steps.

When they made it home and as they breathed to regain their breaths as soon as they were sure that Chibita wouldn't catch up, Osomatsu finally and truly realized how much of a chill that he never felt that night.


End file.
